


Under Interrogation

by JackiLeigh



Series: The Under Series [5]
Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Part 5-  Peter and Neal have a conversation about the Winchesters.





	Under Interrogation

Under Interrogation  
Part 5

 

AN: This story is going to be a little different from the others. Sam and Dean won’t actually make an appearance. But I felt like after “Under Arrest?” Neal and Peter needed to have a little talk. Enjoy.

 

“They’re here.” Peter stated as soon as Neal walked into the office.

 

“Well, good morning to you too, Peter.” Neal said as he started to take his customary seat in front of Peter’s desk.

 

Peter put up his hand. “Shut the door first, then sit.” 

 

Neal shut the door and then sat down, wondering why all the secrecy.

 

“They’re here.” Peter repeated.

 

“Who?” Neal asked. He truly had no idea what Peter was talking about.

 

“You know who?” Peter said irritated. He emphasized the work ‘know’ glaring at Neal. “Word on the street is…. Don’t mess with me, Neal. You’ve seen the Winchesters. I know you have.”

 

Neal shook his head. If Sam and Dean were in NYC, they had not visited him.

 

Peter studied his C.I. for just a moment. He realized that Neal was telling the truth.

 

“Well, when you see them I want to know about it.”

 

“You can’t arrest them.” Neal stated.

 

“FBI’s Most Wanted…did you forget?” Peter replied.

 

“Peter….” Neal said, shaking his head. “You can’t….” Then Neal smiled at Peter. “You liked them.”

 

“They’re killers, Neal.”

 

“They had every opportunity to kill El. They didn’t. They could have ambushed and killed us when we walked into your place. They didn’t.” Neal commented. “El liked them. Hell, even Satchemo liked them.”

 

“El is…nice. And Satchemo is a dog. He likes anybody who will feed him or rub him behind the ears.” Peter retorted.

 

“You liked them.” Neal said, smiling. “Otherwise they would be in some federal prison right now.”

 

“Neal!” Peter warned.

 

Neal just smiled at him.

 

“Okay, Okay, yeah. Maybe I did. I mean, how bad can they be if they were petting Satchemo?”

 

“Exactly.” Neal said, nodding.

 

“They’re criminals.” 

 

“So am I.” Neal replied. “So am I, and you like me.”

 

“You’re not a killer.” Peter stated.

 

“They don’t kill indiscriminately.” Neal stated.

 

“So…” Peter leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands behind his head. “…they only kill the people who deserve to die.”

 

Neal nodded. “In a manner of speaking, yes.”

 

“And how and on whose authority do they make these judgments?”

 

“Peter?”

 

“I need to hear it. I want you to tell me.” Peter replied.

 

“You know.”

 

Peter straightened up in his chair. “You mean the bad juju, mojo crap…come on! Seriously?”

 

Neal nodded. “There’s something to it. You saw what they did at your house.”

 

Peter shook his head. “I saw two people in my kitchen chanting. I have no idea what they were even saying, Neal. I couldn’t hear them.”

 

“Has El’s necklace found its way downstairs in the middle of the night, since they left?” Neal asked.

 

“No, El put it up on a shelf where Satchemo couldn’t reach it.” Peter retorted.

 

Neal shook his head. “Believe what you want, Peter. But I’m telling you….”

 

“They’re nuts. That’s what you’re telling me.” 

 

“I haven’t seen them, Peter, honestly. They don’t always come see me when they’re in the city. It just depends on if they…need help.”

 

“What kind of help?” Peter asked, already having an idea.

 

“I think you know what kind of help.” 

 

“Museum exhibits, private art collections…that type thing?” Peter asked.

 

“I plead the fifth.” Neal replied.

 

Peter looked at Neal and shook his head. “Yeah, I think you should.”

 

Peter watched Neal for just a moment. But he knew Neal was telling him the truth. He had not seen Sam and Dean.

 

“You know I meant what I said.” Peter replied. He would arrest them if he saw them again.

 

Neal nodded, and he got up to leave. “I would expect no less, Peter.”

 

WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN

 

Neal cleaned his brush and put it down on the easel before he answered his door. He smiled when he saw the two figures, opening the door wide to let them in.

 

 

THE END


End file.
